deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Strife vs. Meta Knight
Cloud Strife vs. Meta Knight is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. CloudvMeta.png|ArachnoGia MKvsCS13.png|Des download (15).png|MastaChief2003 CloudvsMeta.png|Aravy2002 Cloud Meta Knight Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Cloud vs Meta Knight.PNG|GameboyAdv Screenshot_2015-12-21-16-38-53(1).png|Tacoturtle19 Cloud vs Meta Knight.png|BonBooker 05A94043-39C6-4A36-A59E-8723138C1893.jpeg|Animal Dude What-if Death Battle Meta Knight vs. Cloud Strife.jpg|Credit to Orginal Owner Description ''Kirby vs Final Fantasy, these two Powerful Sword-Wielders masked with a tragic pasts, clash their powerful swords for supreme victory-!' Interlude Today two Impressive swords men go face to face , Cloud strife , Soilder First class and Meta knight the Strongest warrior in the Galaxy , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Cloud Strife Rock: Wait , Cloud you were in the last episode , what the hell are you doing here!. Metal: well he’s back! Rock:Cloud stands at 5'7" with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair which, in Final Fantasy VII, features one particularly long spike. Cloud's hair has become one of the trademarks of his appearance, although in later appearances the spikes have been toned down. Cloud has blue eyes, which glow due to him having being exposed to Mako. Because "Mako eyes" are an icon of SOLDIER, Cloud is often mistaken as one. His weapon is the Buster Sword, a massive sword several feet long which he wields in most of his appearances. Cloud's other trademark weapon is a set of Fusion Swords, which he uses in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The set consists of six individual interconnecting swords that form a larger sword similar in shape and size to the Buster Sword. Cloud's outfit in Final Fantasy VII is the standard uniform for 1st Class SOLDIER: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt. Cloud wears brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder and a SOLDIER band in his left wrist. This is the uniform he wears for most of his other appearances, with slight variations. He has a silver earring in his left ear. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Cloud wears the blue uniform of a Shinra Electric Power Company infantryman with several belts and straps and a green-gray piece of cloth around the collar. He wears his helmet to conceal his identity at times. After he gains the SOLDIER 1st class uniform his appearance is the same as in Final Fantasy VII, albeit with both shoulder pauldrons in-tact and the SOLDIER logo as it is in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud's clothing design was made with fighting in mind, and the concept began with a black robe and was restructured into the final version seen in the film. Cloud's hair was changed both to show the passage of time since Final Fantasy VII, and to be more realistic. He wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; the cloth on his arm hides his Geostigma symptoms. Cloud gains a new pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir, a wolf that has come to be associated with him. Like the rest of the party, he wears a pink ribbon around his left arm in remembrance of Aerith Gainsborough, though it stays hidden for most of the movie. Metal: cloud was able to survive a supernova , illusion creation , is a master swordsmen, soul manuplation and telekinesis Rock: he has shown dwarf star level to Low tier solar system level feats Metal:clould also has many sword combinations which he has to charge much like how Sora needs to charge up his trinity Limit. Rock: overall clould is a deadly opponent and should not Be toyed with Cloud.png|Cloud Strife 7D09CC9F-3B27-4E2C-B74D-9895A75289B0.png|Cloud with fusion Sword Meta Knight Rock:Meta Knight makes his first appearance here, although he is never given a proper name. In this game, King Dedede, after splitting the Star Rod into several pieces to prevent the evil Nightmare from wreaking havoc on Dreamland, recruits Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights to protect one of the Star Rod's pieces. Throughout every world, Meta Knight would send his soldiers after Kirby in order to stop him, although, alternatively, this can be seen as Meta Knight trying to prepare him for Nightmare. He later duels Kirby at the base of his operations, Orange Ocean. Metal: meta knight is so badass!!! Rock:In this game, Meta Knight has a more heroic appearance. Right from the get-go he flies to the parallel Mirror World to save it from danger, but is instead kidnapped by his evil Mirror World counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight then proceeds to split Kirby into four separate Kirby's. When the four Kirby's gather all the Mirror Shards, they encounter Meta Knight and his Dark counterpart. The four Kirby's defeat Dark Meta Knight and are sucked into a portal, and Meta Knight tosses his sword after them so they can fight Dark Mind. He later puts said sword in a pedestal. Metal: he was able to fly across the galaxy in a second and was able to keep up with some of dreamlands toughest fighters , inlcuding , King Dedede , magalor soul and galacta knight , and is also able to keep up with Kirby , the same Kirby who can casually crack planets in half. Rock:When the Haltmann Works Company invade Popstar and begin mechanizing the landscape, Meta Knight attempts to use the Halberd to fight against the HWC mothership, the Access Ark, but the Halberd is shot down instantaneously. Afterwards, Meta Knight is captured by the alien invaders and mechanized by their Mother Computer, Star Dream, into a cyborg warrior known as Mecha Knight. Kirby encounters Mecha Knight twice in the game, the first encounter in Gigabyte Grounds and later in the Access Ark center where he is upgraded by Susie to become Mecha Knight +, but is once again defeated by Kirby. His mechanic mask shatters, breaking him out of his hypnosis and returns to his senses. Metal:Shortly after Kirby defeats President Haltmann and Star Dream flies out to destroy all life in the cosmos, Meta Knight arrives with the Halberd and orders Kirby and his Robobot Armor to hop on. Instead, Kirby uses his Robobot to absorb and copy the Halberd, and uses it to defeat Star Dream in a galactic dogfight. In the last moments, Star Dream fires a laser at the Halberd, damaging it, and Meta Knight ejects Kirby and the Robobot and pilots the Halberd back to Dream Land while Kirby drills Star Dream through the Access Ark, destroying both machines for good. Meta Knight is last seen observing Popstar return the normal aboard the Halberd. Rock:In the sub-game Meta Knightmare Returns, unlocked after completing the game, Meta Knight once again rushes through all of Kirby's stages. After defeating Haltmann in the Access Ark, Star Dream - viewing Meta Knight as its new administrator - creates clones of Dark Matter Blade and Queen Sectonia to test the knight's strength. After Meta Knight defeats the two, Star Dream summons a portal containing Galacta Knight to serve as the third and final test. Galacta Knight seemingly destroys Star Dream by slashing it and engages Meta Knight, only to be defeated and resealed back into his Metal: meta knight has many different skills such as his , meta tornado a attack he uses to make a giant tornado , his dimmesnoal cape , flight and fighting experience . Rock: he also can use his sword to drain power from his opponents. Metal: overall don’t mess with meta knight or you may get , meta Owned! Rock:ok Meta knight: my power is without Rival! D5D69153-95E0-447A-866F-5EDE78C3126C.png|Meta Knight Prelude C515A81B-3DC2-472E-B5EF-69E94FF417AB.jpeg|Pre-Fight Metal : Alright the Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all! Rock: it’s time for a death battle!!! Death Battle! 1B94F244-E343-4905-BD71-D4B9E8D5F55B.jpeg E7DA6109-F277-4303-ACAC-5384AC5BFB23.jpeg Meta Knight is Walking through the Temple of Ancients , Meta knight then Finds the Black Materia , just as he’s about to take it , cloud comes in . Cloud: back off the Materia I need that to stop Sephiroith!. Meta knight: Fight me! Cloud: Ok, but I will get the Materia no matter what! Meta knight: Come! Fight! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WlJ9UBfnApk) Meta knight rushes at cloud , Cloud uses his bolt3 and misses , Meta knight then uses his meta tornado on cloud , meta knight then starts cutting cloud multiple times , Cloud And Meta knight clash swords ,meta knight then uses his drill rush on cloud , cloud then uses his cross slash on meta knight , meta knight is nearly unfazed by the attack and makes multiple clones of himself , Cloud uses a ice attack on meta knight , Meta knight dodges and all three clones slash cloud , Cloud uses a fire spell on meta knight , meta knight dodges and cuts cloud in the Face , Blood starts spilling out of his face , meta knight then stabs him in the back and drains his life engery, cloud charges up a omnislash, Cloud then rushes at meta knight , meta knight teleports behind cloud and slashes him , Cloud gets meta knight by surprise and slashes him in the face hard with the buster sword , the attack nearly cracks his mask , meta knight then Summons blade knight , the two fight cloud together , both start stabbing at cloud with their swords , Cloud then screams thunder and blade knight and meta knight get hit by thunder , Blade knight is badly injured, Cloud then takes his chance and uses a cross slash on blade knight , cloud then cuts blade knight in half , cloud finishes of blade knight by using a thunder attack , turning blade knight into ashes , Meta Knight summons Sword knight , Sword knight comes out , meta knight teleports away and watches the fight , Cloud then clashes swords with sword knight , cloud charges up a cross slash , cloud then uses the cross slash on sword knight , Cloud then uses thunder on sword knight , Cloud then Charges up a Omnislash , Cloud uses a Full power Omnislash on Sword knight , cloud then stabs Sword knight in the Heart , Killing him Instantly , Cloud uses thunder on sword knight , turning him into ashes , meta knight teleports back into the temple of the ancients . Meta knight: I will commend you , your skills impress me , but now is you’re time to kneel before my unrivaled power! Cloud says nothing and dashes at meta knight , cloud jumps in the air and tries to stab meta knight in the head , but fails as meta knight blocks with Galaxia , Meta knight then uses his Mach tornado , Cloud Tries to block but fails , meta knight then stabs Cloud in the Cheast , Blood starts spattering all over his hair and Clothes , meta knight takes Galaxia out of clouds Cheast. Meta knight: Come back when you can put up a fight! As meta knight starts to walk away with the Black Materia in his hand ,Cloud uses his cure and fully heals himself , Cloud Charges up a Omnislash and rushes at meta knight , this time he Lands the attack , Cloud uses a full power Omnislash on Meta knight , cloud then slams meta knight into the ground with the buster sword , meta knight uses his Heal , Meta knight fully heals from any damage he obtained , Cloud uses his Homing attack on Meta knight , Meta knight teleports out of the way and goes behind Cloud , before cloud even has time to React. Meta Knight: Know My Power!! Meta knight stabs Cloud in the Torso , Killing him Instantly, Clouds Body falls to the ground , Meta knight then stabs Clouds Heart and Drains Engery from His Dead Body , Meta knight then grabs the black Materia. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IIAeDC9MKFY) Meta Knight: Now my Power is without Rival! Meta knight teleports away from the Temple of the Ancients With the Black Materia . Ko! Results Rock: Wait what?? , Cloud Lost again?? , First to Goku which come on we all Knew that was coming, Then to Sora which I Kinda saw and now to meta knight?? Metal: this Fight was not too close after all , let us explain , Cloud can scale to Sephiroith who was able to move 55X the speed of light , Right? Rock: yeah... Metal: well meta knight even at his lowest speed feat can move 100x the speed of Light being able to move from one solar system to the next in less than a minute! , in terms of raw power meta knight was easily stronger , Scaling to Marx and Marx creates a Universe by himself , While cloud can scale to Sephiroith who Created a supernova Which was strong enough to destroy a Solar-System , Meta knight is around Galaxy to universal , while cloud is around Multi-Continent to Solar system level , Anyway you look at it Meta knight has a huge power Advantage. Rock: not to mention , meta Knight was thousands of years old and has years more of Experince , he’s also More of a independent fighter than Cloud being able to take down Opponents arugbly Stronger than anything cloud has faced like Galacta Knight , While cloud typically takes down Foes by Himself he did need a pretty good amount of Help from Tifa and Barret to beat Sephiroith. Metal: Now you might be saying doesn’t Cloud have more Weapons and skills says the Final fantasy fanboy? , yeah for one meta knight has far too much hax and can keep healing himself , unlike cloud who can only do this a certain amount of times and none of Clouds Weapons and skills can really do much do Meta knight as meta knight has tanked a lot worse from Stronger Foes like Galacta knight and Magalor soul!. Rock: I guess Cloud just Got Rained on!. Metal: the winner is Meta Knight! 82E07577-79DD-451A-A0ED-F4276B2A4AD0.jpeg|Meta Knight Wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Kirby' themed Death Battles